


ART: Tom Riddle at Snake Mountain 3D

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a genocidal maniac needs a home.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted late 2013. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Tom Riddle at Snake Mountain 3D

[Snake Mountain scene version](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Tom-Riddle-at-Snake-Mountain-Scene-Version-419721585) and [Snake Mountain portrait version](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Tom-Riddle-at-Snake-Mountain-419721391) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
